No Spark
by Wildfirelover003
Summary: This is a ONESHOT! It is about how Junior feels while he is marrying Laura. Junior's POV!


HEY

**HEY! I'm doing an ONESHOT! This is during season 4 epi 6, when Junior stops the car before getting married.**

**Discalimer: I do not won anything in this story except Junior's thoughts. Everything belongs to ABC Family and the Producers or Wildfire.**

**NO SPARK: **

I stopped my silver Porsche in front of the Davis Farm's sign. This was my last chance to do the right thing before I got married to Laura. The whole time Kris was telling me about how it was her fault we weren't together I realized something, just because it didn't work out then didn't mean it couldn't now. She loved me, she told me that. And I love her, too, although I had yet to tell her. Now is my only and last chance.

I turned and looked at her. "Hey," at least I got something out. She turned her head and smiled at me. God she was gorgeous. I started again, "Remember that time our lives were falling apart and we talked about just getting in the car and driving away together?" Hopefully she would get the hint that I wanted to run away with her now. She slowly started shaking her head, looking as if tears were about to come.

"No, no I can't," she said obviously holding the tears back.

"What? Kris, you already told me how you feel," I could tell I was going to get upset.

"I know," she said with a small shy smile, but still biting her lip to hold him her tears. She began again, " and as much as I wish it was you and me walking down that aisle today, we missed our chance, and there has to be a reason for that," she said. I could tell it was killing her inside. But I wanted her, needed her. And she had to understand that, she just had too.

"It's not too late," I said beginning to plead with her.

"Yes it is," she said practically cutting me off. "There are hundreds of people, your friends and family, waiting for you to marry Laura," she said wanting me to do the right thing. But when she said Laura's name I felt disgusted.

"I don't care!" I said. And it was the truth, I didn't.

"Junior! Listen to me! I know what it's like to lose people's respect, and more importantly, I know what it's like to lose respect for myself, and I have that back now," she didn't want to lose that again. I could understand that. I looked at her with a hurt expression. "I am not going to be the person to break up your wedding."

She was right, and I shouldn't expect her too. That would put all the blame on her, and it wouldn't be her fault. I was hurt, yes, but I could tell I was also keeping her from being hurt, and that is what should matter to me. I held back my on coming tears. I faced back through the windshield and hit the steering wheel.

Once we got to the driveway I let her out so that no one knew we had been together the whole time, it would be better that way. I pulled the car under the car port and Mat came running out.

"Dude, where the hell have you been man?" he asked. We were over an hour late. "Where's Kris?" he added to his previous question.

The name, the name I loved so much. I couldn't think about her without feeling like I was about to fall apart. "Kris? No idea," I said putting off the hurt, but all the while hiding I was with her. I put on the flower and ran inside. I ran through the door. "Hey does anyone have a," I stopped as soon as I saw Laura. I realized there was no spark, but I had to play this off, for Kris. "Wow, you look amazing! I had a flat tire, I got soon as here as I could," I came up with that excuse on the way back home. I was messing with the tires when I let Kris out, so it would be more believable, my dad handed me a towel and I wiped my hands. "Thanks Dad," I said.

"It's just the way you meet. It's kismet (A/N-I don't really know what he said there)," he said.

I smiled down at a furious looking Laura; I had ruined her perfect wedding.

"Where's Kris?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"I'm here, I'm here," Laura and I looked toward the direction of the most beautiful voice I knew. She looked as radiant as ever standing there fixing the bottom of her light pink dress. "Sorry, Wildfire got loose at I had to catch him," she said. She looked scared, hoping Laura would buy her lie, well, kind of a lie.

I looked back at Laura who looked angry. Her blue eyes quickly glanced up at me as if pondering whether or not to believe Kris.

"Did I miss the wedding?" Kris asked hoping that she seemed like she didn't know Junior wasn't there either.

Laura look utterly confused, "No, it's fine," she never even looked Kris in the eye, she couldn't or she would say what she really thought.

"Alright, well let's do this kids," Congressman Nichols said breaking the tension in the room.

"Let's go let's go," Ken Davis said hurrying everyone to the doorway. I caught a glanced look at Kris. She was obviously upset about the whole situation. How could I make her stand there and watch me get married? I told her that we couldn't be apart of each other's lives. And this was probably the last chance I could look her in the eye. I would miss her so much. My dad was asking Matt something about his reading, which he didn't memorize.

I heard Congressman Nichols telling Laura to take a deep breath so I tried it too. It couldn't hurt, could it? This was it. I was officially getting married. My dad and I got by the doorway and the music began. I glanced at Kris before walking off down the aisle.

_Kris, _her name couldn't leave my mind. Thoughts were rushing through my mind. Thoughts of our happy past, our first kiss, Flame's birth, the photo booth kiss, dancing together at the ball, the first time we spent the might together after going to the club, and our first time. Then I realized it. Every one of those memories were happy. They made me happy thinking about them. I didn't feel that way about Laura, yet I was still marrying her. What was I thinking? I had to get out of this. Please God, let me out of this mess I put upon myself, I prayed. I needed Kris back into my life. As I stopped at the end of the alter, I saw her with Matt, and I knew that would be a sight I would have to put up with if I went through with this wedding. As everyone came down the aisle I watched Kris standing there. I did everything I could to take my eyes off her but I couldn't.

Laura began coming down the aisle smiling at me. I faked a smile hoping that she would be able to see through it. I sighed as I watched her smile over at her father. I shook her father's hand and walked up to the alter with Laura. God, I was so glad when the preacher started talking so I didn't have to look at her, does that sound bad?

"We are gathered here together for the wedding of Kenneth Walter Davis Junior, and Laura Hayed Nichols. The first reading will be done by Matt Ritter, best man, and the groom's oldest friend," Matt began to take his stop in front of everyone. I laughed at myself, he didn't memorize it.

"Love is," he began. "kind." He got a death glare from Laura, I kept laughing to myself. "Love it uh, Love it patient, and it's really really hard" I let him talk as I watched Kris. He was talking about love and how people need it. Kris was all I could think about. When he was talking about sparks I thought about the first time I saw Kris, getting out of Pablo's old beaten up truck. She was stunning. Matt was right again about Kris making the toughest times better. We could never decide about what movies to see and we forgot each other's birthday. The swan part made me smile, I looked at Laura. She smiled at me.

It would have been easy to get out, and run away. But Kris didn't want to. She wanted me to do what I was supposed to. She didn't want me to lose people's respect; she was looking out for me.

The he said it. The universe was giving me and Kris a sign, if Wildfire hadn't got loose, I wouldn't have realized all this stuff. It was a sign, a sign that this marriage wasn't right. Kris always made my life a crazy mess, and I loved that about her. She encouraged me to do everything that I wanted to do. Laura hated it. He said it, "You can't ever let them go," and he was right, I couldn't let Kris go. I needed her in my life.

All of a sudden everything went black. God heard my prayers! He was helping me have time to form a plan. A plan to get out if this mess and be with the woman I loved and was suppose to be with. Then I remembered the wind turbine, "Kalvin?" I said. He could plug it up and get the lights back on. My dad announced to everyone that there was an electrical problem. I told Kalvin to hook it up.

I went to the kitchen followed by Laura and tried to light a candle, but the lighter didn't work.

"No spark," I said. That was just like me and her. No spark. I sat the candle down and began looking for a flashlight.

"Could this get any worse?" she complained. I hated it when she complained. I got the flashlight I found to turn on. I sighed.

"Yes," I said. I had to do it now, it was my last chance. She looked at me confused. "What if there is always another wind turbine with me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. He blue eyes confused.

"I know you think it is just a passing faze, that the project's either going to take off or bomb, but anyway in a couple of months you'll have horse farm owner Junior back. The guy you met by the side of the road. But, the thing is, really, I'm kind of serially passionate. You just happened to meet me in between passions," she looked hurt as I was talking. But I had to finish. "And Matt was right, I love crazy messes. And this whole wind turbine thing," she walked away before I finished. Little did she know I was referring to Kris as "the wind turbine thing."

"Laura wait," I said going after her. "Laura please talk to me," I pleaded with her.

"Look, getting married is a big deal. Having cold feet is normal. You're scared and your using business as an excuse to push me away, I won't let you do it. Because I know what you want, you want to be one of those old couples who have never spent a night apart, you want," the lights came back on and I looked up. And there she was. Like an angel. Her dark hair accenting her big dark brown eyes. My heart swelled with love. That's what I wanted. Laura turned her head to see what I was looking at.

"Kris," I said finishing Laura's sentence. She was right, I did want all that, but not with her. She looked at me with so much hurt and pain in her dark blue eyes. We both stood there for a moment not knowing what to say until I walked off running into Kalvin.

"Hey," he said. "I told you. I have the wind turbine set up in five minutes," he said pulling me back. "There are a lot of potential investors here tonight, and we need want to start with him," he pointed at Laura's dad who was standing there with her while she cried.

My dad walked up quickly saying something, but I wasn't paying him any attention.

"Let's get back to the wedding."

"Uh," I said not knowing how to tell him. He wanted Laura and me together so bad.

"What?" he asked.

"You know, Dad, when you said earlier that you just know when it's the right person?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and Laura is in every way."

"No, she's not," I said back. "I'm sorry Dad, I know how much you wanted this," I was holding back the tears.

"I wanted it? No, you wanted it. It was your choice, it was the smart choice."

I couldn't take it any longer. I stood up on a chair. "I'm sorry, uh, but the wedding is off," I said before getting off the chair. I saw Laura turn and run out of the room.

"Why?" my dad asked.

"I don't want to talk about this, Dad," actually I couldn't bare to talk about it. I ran into Laura's father. He was furious.

"Wait one second mister," he said pointing a finger at me. I didn't know what to say, or do.

"Look I'm sorry," I said walking off. I didn't see Kris anywhere

"No, no. Sorry is not good enough son. SORRY IS NOT GOOD EBOUGH!" he called after me. I ran out as fast as I could. I had to get away.

I thought to myself, not thirty minutes ago I was telling Kris how I felt. That did me no good. And with Laura, I told her how I felt, and I blew off a wedding. I thought back.

With Laura I had no spark, but with Kris, there was definitely a spark. And that put a smile to m face, even after everything that happened here today. Kris usually had that effect on me.

**A/N- Soooooo, what did you think? I tried to get most of the saying, but I didn't want to put them all. I think it turned out pretty good. What about you? **


End file.
